


This isn’t Fake

by sydneylynn12344



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alpha George Washington, Alpha John Laurens, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, George Washington is a Dad, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nesting, Omega Alexander Hamilton, Omega Marquis de Lafayette, Omegaverse, Washette - Freeform, and a daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28591689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydneylynn12344/pseuds/sydneylynn12344
Summary: Lafayette and Washington end up drinking too much at an office party, and somehow end up naked in bed together the next morning, with a long night previously they don’t remember. Theres no way out of this now so they need to fake a pre-existing relationship for both their careers. Problem- the feelings aren’t fake for either of them. We’ll just have to see if they can figure out their love for each other with their biology and life getting in the way.A/B/O VerseBeginning outline and idea heavily based on an omegaverse jamilton work that I believe has been deleted. Really liked the story and idea and wanted to show it with Washette. If anyone knows who wrote the original story let me know so I can credit them!
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/George Washington, Hercules Mulligan/Margaret "Peggy" Schuyler, Maria Reynolds/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	This isn’t Fake

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter of the story, more of an introduction and hopefully onto the fun stuff nest chapter 
> 
> There was a mistake where only a few words showed up when I first posted this but I believe it’s fixed, so enjoy reading!

Lafayette was getting ready in his apartment when his phone rang, and the name Alexander showed up on the screen. 

Lafayette knew if he didn’t hurry up the long process of his getting ready he would be late to the work party. A very anticipated work party at that. Most work parties at Washington Law were fun but very much subdued due to them being a law office work function. Lafayette had only been working at Washington Law for a few months now, he was quite well known for law excellence at such a young age in France. After only a few years of quickly working his way up French law he began studying American law, a dream of his since the beginning of law school, to be one of the best lawyers in more than one country, and he’d always been fascinated with America and their law systems. 

It had taken him a long time to learn just the English language, and then learn a totally knew law system. He’d had to prove himself for years, desperately trying to get his superiors to send him to the states. They had told him that they truly believed that he could be a great lawyer in America but his law abilities weren’t what made them hesitate to send him to the States, it was his Secondary gender. France had been known for a long time for their progressive views and open minds about secondary genders, things like omegas joining the workforce and making names for themselves, and understanding that Alphas weren’t controlled by their aggression. Lafayette was very thankful to have the chance to grow up in France and to be first taught that all people no matter either of their genders could be great and achieve whatever they wanted to.

But America was still having some issues along those lines. Parts of America were very progressive, showing their support for equality, but not everyone felt the same way, and there was still a very deep unfairness in judging people on their secondary gender, especially omegas and especially in higher work places like being a Lawyer. 

Luckily Lafayette had an amazing older Beta who had studied and practiced both French and American Law. Who offered to be a tutor to Lafayette, who he said had a certain spark about him. That same man had many friends in high law places, who he talked to and worked out where would be the best fit for his student.

Eventually he announced to Lafayette who he had arranged for him to work with, an old friend of his named George Washington. Who had actually been a few years younger than himself, who he helped figure out the world of law. Washington had worked his way up hard and fast and eventually opened his own Law office, which was said to be one of the best in New York City, and was specially known for their help and support of omegan rights. Lafayette had been thrilled when he’d heard the news, Washington had been more than happy to have a student of his former mentor on his staff, saying he expected very high things from Lafayette. 

Lafayette had quickly bought a small apartment in the city not too far from the office and got to work making a name for himself in America. He had immediately become friends with many other Lawyers in the office such as Alexander Hamilton an omega a year younger than him who was always moving from one thing to the next, but Lafayette found very comforting. There was also John Laurens a Lawyer who specializes in environmental cases, and the current Alpha boyfriend to Alexander, they were definitely the office couple and there were many stories of them pre-relationship working together, half/flirting and making a total mess of their emotions. Lafayette had also made other friends like Hercules Mulligan a Beta friend of Alex and Johns who always stopped in with lunch, making sure nobody was working too hard, Thomas Jefferson a slightly obnoxious Alpha, but very kind nonetheless, and his best friend James Madison. He got to know the three Schuyler sisters who all worked in different law departments, and all had amazingly different personalities.

But Lafayette’s favorite person he had to say he had met so far had to be George Washington the Alpha leading the law office. He was such a strong character, always being there helping out and diffusing hard situations, but also being kind and comforting when the work load seemed to be just too much and English was so hard to understand. Lafayette had to admit and he may not be hiding it the best, but he did have the tiniest crush on the Alpha. He was just such a wonderful man, who wouldn’t be charmed by him. And it helped a bit that he wasn’t hard on the eyes either. 

Wow, he really had to stop daydreaming, it can take so much time out of the day, so he quickly answered th do home before it could go to voicemail. 

“Hello, why are you calling me in the middle of my getting ready” Lafayette said in a joking tone.

Alexander replied quickly “I’m sorry, I’m sorry! I know I shouldn’t be calling right now but I waited till the last minute to pick out a suit, and John is at Hercs getting his pants altered, and I never go to these types of things, and have no clue what I’m supposed to be wearing-“

“ Alexander, mon petit, calm down, I am sure you have been to fancier parties than this. Just wear something slightly nicer than what you would wear to work, maybe in a nice color, you could try that dark blue one that John got you, or maybe the one in the weird shade of green I said matched your eyes weirdly a lot.” Lafayette said in a calming tone.

“Okay, I think I’ll go with the green one, I don’t know where the blue one is, and I can just throw a white button up on under it, now I just need to figure out my hair and shoes and face and......” Alexander started rambling off 

“Ok Alexander I will let you go and figure out you life, I wish you luck with your quests, see you soon” Lafayette said in a quick goodbye so he could focus on getting ready.

Lafayette knew he was behind but he couldn’t help but focus on making himself look perfect, dressing up just a little bit more than he would at work, putting on some slight mascara and keeping some top buttons open. Secretly hoping to catch the attention of a certain Alpha. 

See tonight George planned a big celebration as a thanks to such a good year of work and the start of spring. Unlike normal work parties, this one would actually be a party, held at a grand party hall, with people dressing up, dancing, and of course lots of alcohol. 

The only other parties Lafayette had been to was a smaller very cheesy office Christmas party and New Years celebration, but those had been strictly no alcohol. This wasn’t a work party it was just a party. And as Lafayette rushed out of his apartment he couldn’t wait to show off  
himself, have some fun, and get to hang around George in a different setting. Oh he didn’t even know what he would get himself into tonight.


End file.
